All of This Time
by BookAdictArchiver
Summary: Alec really needed to get his crap together. Pining over his roommate wasn't getting him anywhere, especially when everything Magnus did just made Alec fall for him a little more. Silently wishing for his feelings was okay, but he couldn't seem to stop embarrassing himself in front of Magnus, and storming off coz of frustration wasn't helping anyone. Or was it?


**All of This Time**

If there was one thing Alec definitely knew how to do, it was to embarrass himself in front of everyone. Especially if the great Magnus Bane was around. It was almost like his brain would short circuit. Nope, his brain shut down. He had _no control_ what-so-ever over any of his actions when Magnus walked into the room. And Alec loved his control, that was the one thing he was able to rely on despite the circumstances, at least until Jace's girlfriend introduced him to her now ex-roommate.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jace and Alec met Clary when she first moved into their apartment building. Magnus wasn't there that day, and that didn't make a difference to either of them. Jace was almost immediately smitten with Clary, and Alec couldn't care less about who moved in or out of the building. He had his little world and he was content living in it.

The first time he met Magnus was a day later. He was running really late for work, he'd overslept for some reason he couldn't remember. He didn't have time to make coffee for himself, so he decided to make a quick stop at the café on the way. He'd gotten his black coffee with two sugars only to trip and fall immediately, spilling the coffee all over himself. He swore, annoyed that he was going to take longer than he already was, not to mention, he wasn't going to get his caffeine to keep him up.

"Maybe try tying your shoelace before making a run for it." A jewelled hand reached out for him. His face turned red with embarrassment. He placed the use and throw cup on the ground and took the other man's hand, only turning a shade redder when he looked at his face. That was only the first time, so he regained his 'control' fairly soon.

"Thanks." Alec patted his shirt, not that it helped. In fact, only made it worse. Good thing he was wearing a black sweater and black jeans. But there were a few prominent stains on the bright blue button up that his helper was wearing. "I'm sorry about that." He mumbled.

He waved his hands dismissively. "Are you okay?"

Alec nodded. He lifted the cup he'd placed down and put it in the bin mumbled an apology to the barista and looked back at the man in front of him, who was still looking at him. "I need to go, sorry again." And that was that. It wasn't the first time he'd been clumsy, but it _was_ the first time it had been that obvious. He'd gone back home and changed rushing to work. He didn't get his morning juice, but he stayed up none the less, not sure if he wanted to have another run in with the stranger or to never see him again. It seems life had already made a choice on Alec's behalf.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The second time Alec ran into Magnus was in his apartment building, about a week later. Clary had dropped by because she'd baked some cookies. She also wanted to introduce the two to her roommate. Alec was on the couch watching some quality day time entertainment one second, then their visitor walked through those doors, and he almost stopped breathing. He jerked up from the slouchy position he was in only to knock the centre table to the side. Alec bit his lip to keep from yelping.

"Hey! You're the coffee shop guy," Alec cringed, hopefully not so obvious. He rubbed his palm against his knees where the table had hit him, "I don't think we've been formally introduced. Magnus Bane." He said extending his arm.

"Hi, uh- I- I'm Alec." His hand was still on his knee cap. It was too late before he realized he'd left Magnus hanging. Jace was in the background mouthing _Great going Alec_ with his thumbs up. Alec glared. At least it was considerably less awkward than the first time, right?

"Do you prefer your coffee on the floor? I'd personally think a cup is a better idea. You should try it sometime," Magnus said, eyeing the dark brown liquid. Alec was sure that this time his wince was evident. He stuck to a tight-lipped smile. After they left, Jace (who had called up Izzy and asked her to come over) started rapid firing questions at him.

"Is he the cute guy in the coffee shop?" Izzy asked.

"What cute coffee shop guy, there was a cute coffee shop guy! I live with you, why am I only now getting to know about this, Alec?" Jace probed.

"Oh, you don't know the story! Our brother here met this guy at the coffee shop while showering himself with coffee. And the guy offered help and Alec bolted, isn't that right Alec? And now, as fate would have it apparently, he's your neighbour," Izzy grinned.

"That's not what happened." Alec protested.

"Oh really? What did I miss?" Izzy inquired innocently. Alec glared at her.

"And that guy was Magnus. _Oh, that's what_ the coffee comment was about!" Jace laughed.

"Not funny. I didn't know what to do." Alec groaned.

"So, you decided to awkwardly stare the entire time. Good move."

"I _wasn't_ staring."

"Ahaan."

That was the same week Jace and Clary started dating. Being the third wheel in their separate homes, Alec and Magnus were soon shoved out of their own houses, often finding themselves in each other's company. Magnus never seemed to be bothered by Alec and his perpetual awkwardness despite how often he embarrassed himself in front of the other man. Instead, he would just laugh and help him out of the situation.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jace and Clary's honeymoon phase lasted for far longer than either of them expected. It was slightly annoying, to be honest. Jace barely lasted in a relationship for two weeks, give or take a few more. Three months was a _long time_ for Jace to stay with anyone. Alec couldn't be happier for him, and it was just an added perk that it often drove Magnus to crash at Alec's and vice versa. This was one of those days. They had slipped into a friendship, as any two people who were forced to spend this much time together would be.

"I have been meaning to ask you this for a few weeks now." Magnus was in the kitchen reheating some pasta for their dinner. Alec, on the other hand, was scavenging through Netflix deciding on what to watch.

"Hmm?"

"Alec is a very… peculiar name. Did you ever ask your parents why 'Alec'?"

"It's short for Alexander, actually. So sorry to disappoint, but not that peculiar," he answered, shrugging.

"Oh!" Magnus's eyes widened for a split second digesting the information. "But still why not 'Alex'?" Alec heard a beep from the oven and saw Magnus walk to the couch with the container and two forks. They did that a lot. Both too lazy to have to do extra dishes, so they'd eat off one plate or a container instead of having to go through the trouble of picking out two separate ones.

Alec chuckled softly. "That's actually a funny story. I couldn't say 'x' when I was little." He took a fork from Magnus's hand shoving some pasta into his mouth as Magnus cosied next to him on the couch in front of the tv. "So, whenever someone asked what my name was, I would _try_ to say 'Alex' but I'd actually be saying 'Alec'. I guess it just stuck after that." He poked in a few more pasta pieces on his fork.

"I quite like the name Alexander though. It slides off your tongue, doesn't it?" Magnus moved his thumb close to Alec's mouth to wipe off some pasta sauce smeared to the side. Alec blushed furiously. At this point, he was sure that everyone knew about his little crush on Magnus. Not that he would admit it to anyone (except Izzy, she already knew everything. She always knows everything. She had practically beat it out of him with the sheer force of her presence). And Magnus was probably not interested, he didn't seem like the kind of person who would hold back on flirting or just outright ask someone out. Nope. If the past three months was any evidence, definitely not. So, the obvious conclusion was that he wasn't interested. It took all of Alec's willpower and self-control to keep from sighing into Magnus's touch.

"No one really calls me Alexander though," Alec stated after he could finally trust his voice to not betray him. But the shiver slipped in any way.

"Well, I'll be the first then, _Alexander_." He smiled. "If you don't mind of course."

"I like how it sounds when you say it." He flinched. Thinking before saying wasn't one of Alec's strong suits.

"Well, I do have a great voice." Magnus winked, "And you, darling, have a great name.". Alec's heart leapt out of his chest. He couldn't help the grin the plastered on his face, and he knew it was futile to hide it. He reached for the food again, keen to do anything other than, whatever this was.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Magnus moved in with Alec about four months later. Jace and Clary were still going strong. In fact, Jace had just asked Clary if she wanted to move in together, and she said yes. But they didn't want to have to go through the trouble of having to find another apartment, which was more work than either of them would have ever bothered to go through with. So, it was Magnus who pitched the idea that they simply switched roommates, he wasn't wrong in thinking that there would be any problem. They were practically already roommates. It was decided by a game of rock-paper-scissors that Jace would move into Clary's apartment. Neither Magnus nor Alec got a say in the game, but Alec didn't mind not having to move his stuff. And he certainly did not mind getting to spend more time with Magnus.

"You have a _lot_ of clothes Magnus! I don't think Jace has nearly enough storage space to fit these in." Alec gawked at the 3 boxes filled with just vests.

"What can I say, darling. Perfection takes some effort… And storage space," Magnus said, sticking his tongue out. They'd started unpacking almost immediately, each taking an un-taped box (because it was just moving floors. It wasn't necessary to tape them) and finding a place for the items in the room, or somewhere else in the rest of the house. They spent hours working in perfect harmony, bursting out into random banters about Magnus's knack of buying things and Alec's lack thereof. They'd somehow forgotten to have lunch. But on the bright side, they were done with at least ninety percent of the unpacking.

"I'm starving. Can we go get something to eat?" Alec asked placing the final few empty boxes in the corner

"Yes please!" Magnus dusted off his hands. "Let me just wash my hands. I'll shower when we get back."

They grabbed their jackets and scarves before heading out the door. Magnus picked Taco Bell, just coz. Alec didn't complain. They ate with their endless banter continuing. When they walked out, it had just started to snow. Alec smiled. He loved when it snowed in New York! It usually didn't start until December, but anytime, any day, Alec would take the snow over anything. He walked out of the protection of the roof to feel the snow. He smiled as a flake touched his cheek.

"What?" He sounded defensive. Magnus was staring at him, his hands shoved into his jacket pockets and a gentle smile, which still made Alec wish life had a pause button so he didn't have to deal with the cruelties of life, instead just spend hours staring at that smile. "It's snow." He smiled as another flake fell on his open palms.

"I didn't say anything."

"You're staring."

"Oh, did you want me to look somewhere else? The empty street definitely looks like it has some very interesting conversations to offer me."

Alec rolled his eyes. "Let's go get ice-cream," he announced.

"Alexander. It's freezing, and it's mid-November, do you really want ice cream _now?_ "

"Yes! Let's _go. Please."_ He pouted.

"Ugh fine. Let me guess, you want me to get the ice cream while you continue standing there increasing your chances of catching a cold?"

"You know me so well!" Alec beamed. And continued to let the snow fall on him at its own pace.

Magnus came back with two cones of ice cream, one with double scoop, which clearly belonged to Alec. "Don't blame me if you're sick," he said before handing the cone to Alec, who just grinned wider. "Also, the guy in the shop was really cute. He asked me out on a date!" Magnus mused.

"Hmm?" Alec looked up, the conversation suddenly pulling his attention away from the cone.

"I said he asked me out. On a date. Tomorrow." Alec bit down on the jealousy that was starting to bubble up. He shouldn't be jealous. Magnus had his own life and could make his own decisions. Alec shouldn't feel hurt, should he? No.

"Oh. That's great. That's amazing!" he forced his lips to curl at the corners. "Let's go back. I need to take a shower before I jump to bed."

The next day was a Sunday if Alec remembered right. He'd woken up with his entire body refusing to cooperate. He was sore all over. And that was the second time he was trying to get up. He quickly hopped into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Good morning."

"Morning," Magnus answered from the kitchen counter, taking out another bowl and pouring cereal for Alec. "Are you okay?" He asked glancing up, "You don't look so well."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired from the unpacking yesterday I guess. It'll be-" as if on cue he sneezed. "It'll-" He sneezed again, then another time, followed by at least ten more sneezes.

"I told you not to have ice cream. Did you at least dry your hair before going to sleep?" Alec shook his head. "Oh my god you're hopeless." Alec set out into another fit of sneezes. Magnus raised his brows and leaned forward indicating Alec to come closer, then touched the back of his palm to Alec's forehead.

"Great, you're running a fever too! I just moved in yesterday Alec! This is too much to a new roommate." Magnus sighed dramatically. He spent the next hour trying to make sure Alec was okay.

"Magnus. Magnus, stop fretting I'm fine-" sneeze, "Really. Don't you have a brunch date thing to get to? _Go._ I'll be fine." Sneeze. Magnus gave him a look of disapproval. " _GO!"_ And he did after a lot of complaining and leaving a set of instruction. Alec fell asleep almost as soon as his roommate left.

When he woke up, it had been barely an hour, and Magnus was sitting by the side of the bed seeming to find a way to wake him up.

"What are you doing here?" His voice came out low, croaky and nasally. His nose was blocked now. _Oh great._

"I live here Alexander!"

"You know what I mean. Was the date really that bad?" His words came out barely audible. He couldn't hear himself speak.

"Oh, it wasn't bad. I just left early. Didn't feel right to leave you alone. You're practically the human version of a disaster." Alec narrowed his eyes then shoved his shoulder. The gesture had no real power in it, but it did manage to make Magnus laugh. That was always goal enough for Alec. "I won't give you your chicken soup if you continue to do that!" Magnus complained between his laughter.

"I'm not hungry."

"Oh my god you're such a baby. Shut up and drink some soup."

As Magnus was feeding Alec, telling him the story of the entirety of 15 minutes of his date clearly exaggerating more than he needed to, was the first time Alec allowed himself to realize, that maybe, _just maybe,_ he really was falling for this guy. And he really didn't know what he was free falling into.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Three more months had passed since then, and Alec was still pining like a love-struck teenager. Being Magnus's roommate just made it exponentially worse. Alec now knew every one of his little quirks. He knew what ticked him off, he knew what made him happy, he knew that Magnus was a sap when it came to romantic movies which was why he avoided them when people were over. He knew Magnus preferred his coffee at a very weirdly specific range of temperature, and always finished it sip by sip. And he knew, more than ever, that all he wanted to do now was make sure Magnus was happy. Which is why he couldn't give anyone a reason for what happened that day.

He was probably just frustrated. Or maybe he was tired of not doing anything about _anything_. But mostly, he was just done with life being so cruel to him. He was done of having his feeling played around with, even if the one playing with it had _no idea_ what was happening. He just couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to see Magnus happy, yes, but Alec needed to find a way to get over him to really allow that to happen. That is what he should have done, not scream ' _I can't take this anymore_ ' and slam the door shut at a very confused Magnus.

He kept replaying their last conversation in his head over and over again.

 _"Do you really think I'd ever get back together with_ Camille _of all people! You know me better Alexander," Magnus pulled away a loose strand of hair from Alec's face, "Does you perpetual bed head ever really help you! Unmanageable," he sighed._

 _"Hey. I let you try gelling it once, it didn't work." Alec tried weakly. He really was not in the mood for banter today. He'd had a run in with one of Magnus's (seemingly unending list of) exes. When that ex is Camille one can be sure that a black cat crossing you that day could only possibly make your day a little better. Camille was rock bottom._

 _"Point being. Camille was a mistake I_ will not _be repeating," he paused looking at Alec like he just, maybe just probably like him back._

Or Alec was so in over himself that he had started to imagine things. The more he thought back to it, the more he realized that it couldn't have possibly been anything more than a figment of his imagination.

 _"Besides," Magnus continued, "There is this one guy I've had an eye on for a while now. And may-"_

 _Of course, there was a guy. With Magnus, there always was a guy (or a girl). Alec couldn't listen to anything else about his love life today. He'd had enough with Camille, and he definitely was not interested in knowing about whoever 'this guy' was. He didn't let Magnus finish._

 _"I can't take this anymore. Magnus, I just can't!" He got up curtly and walked out of the house slamming the door barely catching a glimpse of his roommate's expression._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

That's how Alec had ended up here. Outside on a park bench in the middle of the night thinking back to everything that Magnus had done that made his heart race, everything he knew only _he_ felt. Everything he knew he couldn't have. Everything he was exhausted to have to bury just so that he wouldn't ruin their friendship, probably having done that irrespective.

His stomach began to grumble. He'd been out here for nearly three hours and it was just past midnight. Magnus was probably asleep already, he'll figure out how to deal with that tomorrow. He walked back to the apartment building waiting for the lift doors to open. He stepped in deciding to leave his phone off till he got to his room. The doors were just closing when someone put their arm between them, causing the lift to open. _Magnus?_

"Magnus? What were you- Why are you not home?"

"Why am I not home?" Magnus scoffed, "What on earth is wrong with you! Do you have any idea how worried I was? I was out searching for you for a good hour Alexander. _An hour!_ I even called Izzy assuming you were at hers. And your phone is switched off. _What_ was I supposed to think?"

"I'm- uh- I'm sorry. I just needed to clear my head. Also- um- I- um- sorry about what happened earlier. I just let Camille get to my head I guess. I know I shouldn't have. It's stupid… and pointless."

"Camille got to your head?" Magnus shook his head. Alec bit his tongue wishing he had to get some kind of filter just for when he was in front of Magnus.

"That's not what I-" Magnus turned back to face the door to the lift, pulling the stop button on the panel. "What are you doing?"

"She wouldn't have gotten to your head if your big mouth did not interrupt me for once in my damned existence." Alec was dumbfounded. He opened his mouth and closed it again several times before Magnus turned back around to look at him. "So, will you just shut up and let me talk for a minute." Alec didn't say anything. He didn't know what he would have said if he _was_ allowed to speak. "Good, I-" Magnus broke off. It wasn't like Magnus to not know what to say. It wasn't like Magnus to lose his chill over anything either, but considering he'd just witnessed that barely minutes ago, Alec continued to leave the silence undisturbed.

"Ugh!" Magnus groaned in frustration. "I don't know where to start. You!" He groaned again, "You have just completely ruined me, you know that? When you stormed out today, I was so scared that it was because you knew what I was going to say and that you didn't want that. But two hours. Really Alec? I was so worried. I didn't know the extent to which you didn't want this." Magnus was pacing now in the little space they had. "I was out searching for a while before I called Izzy and told her everything that happened." He stopped exhaling deeply, "And _she_ had to tell me that you must have run away because-" Magnus hesitated and took a step closer to Alec.

"Because?" Alec prompted, finding it in himself to stand his ground

"Because you thought- because I'm in- you were," Magnus closed his eyes, to either gain some courage or figure out the words that were currently failing him, Alec wasn't sure.

Magnus opened his eyes and took another step forward. Alec's breath hitched. He shuddered visibly as Magnus's hands slid behind his neck pulling him down closing the distance between them. Alec's eyes shut almost as a reflex. His hands settled on Magnus's waist before he responded with the same hunger and passion. He'd imagined this happen so many times (maybe not in an elevator, but…) he would have been convinced this was a dream. Magnus's hands slid up to Alec's hair, and he tilted his face to get a better angle to deepen the kiss. If this was another dream, then this was the best one Alec's subconscious had created so far. It was a tangled mess of hands and mouths and tongues but it somehow still worked in perfect harmony. When Magnus finally pulled back they were both breathing heavy. Alec's hand was still on Magnus's waist. He couldn't help the smile that forced itself onto his lips.

"Because you thought I was with someone else when clearly all I wanted was to be with you," Magnus whispered.

"You want to be with me?" Alec's voice was equally hushed. Magnus rolled his eyes pulling away from his hold.

"Because that kiss right there didn't say enough." He threw his arms up in disbelief. "Really Alec?" Alec laughed before grabbing Magnus's palm pulling him into another passionate kiss. Magnus's lips were warm against his. Magnus moved back planting his back against the elevator door for balance before clutching a handful of Alec's sweater in his fist pulling him in further. He never wanted to stop doing this. He'd been trying to convince himself that this was never going to happen for way too long, and now that it was, he never wanted to let go.

"Alec-" Magnus tried, as he placed another soft kiss on Magnus's lips, "Alec, I can't breathe." He laughed. "Also, we are stuck in the elevator. I think we should at least get back to our apartment first."

"Right. Um. Yeah." He took a step back. He was sure he was still beaming.

"How long?" Magnus asked pushing the lift to let it move again.

"Hmm?"

"How long have you wanted this?" He finished.

"Umm… you remember that day in the café when I spilt black coffee all over that blue shirt of yours. I don't think I've stopped thinking about you since them," Alec confessed. The entire statement nothing more than a murmur.

"And you didn't tell me about it why?" The doors to the elevator opened, and they trod out. Magnus's fingers laced with Alec's.

"Because I didn't think you were interested, I mean you aren't the beat around the bush kind of guy, so I thought you didn't want to be… not friends." He was staring at his shows, which were suddenly more interesting than they were two minutes ago. "Why didn't, uh-" Alec trailed off not sure whether it was the right question to ask. "Why didn't you tell me about it?" His voice was still an undertone.

Magnus laughed lowly. If Alec's heart wasn't beating fast enough already, it was now. "Because… Because I knew this meant more to me than a fling, and I didn't want to ruin it by imposing it on you. And every time I gathered enough courage to tell you, you'd either do something overly adorable or walk out slamming the door on my face." Alec snorted.

"Sorry about that," he said as Magnus unlocked the doors. Was this awkward, was he being awkward.

"You're an idiot. Will you stop overthinking this?" Magnus's free palms cupped his face planting a small kiss on his cheeks. "I lo- I like you, you like me, we can figure this out together. Don't think about it!" Alec's heart definitely stopped them. He gasped as Magnus's lips crashed on his. Overthinking? That wasn't possible when there was nothing in his mind other than Magnus. But before he could deepen the kiss, his stomach protested.

"Can we… can we get some… food before we… we continue this." Alec said in between kisses.

Magnus pulled back staring at Alec. "You're an idiot," he breathed and gave him another soft kiss before moving to the kitchen to reheat the leftover pizza.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Maybe Alec was the best at embarrassing himself when Magnus was around. But maybe, his boyfriend didn't mind it that much. Or maybe his boyfriend just wanted to make it worse by kissing him every time he did something awkward, to watch him turn a different shade of red each time. Maybe that would have bothered Alec if he wasn't so eager to kiss him back. Or maybe none of that mattered at all because he was finally _with_ the man he loved.

 **A/N: Hey people. I hope you had a good time reading this one shot. Funny story, I wrote this entire fic because I wanted to write 500 words of the elevator scene (*face palm* I know, I'm hopeless), but I still hope you liked the fic. If you did, leave reviews, fav, follow, and hit me up on Tumblr( feels-overloaded). And if you want, check out the other story m still writing (Its multi chaptered, and for those of you who care, I'm gonna be updating soon, I hope).**


End file.
